From the Sky
by HappyGirl99
Summary: Princess Amu hasn't seen Ikuto since she was three. As a princess she must serve her kingdom. Then one day, she receives a mysterious letter by dove, the author unknown. Who is this from? Will she see Ikuto again? What is the threat of Tadase? AMUTO!
1. Prologue

**Happy-chan: Heya! I'm back! This is a new story! YAY AMUTO!**

**Ikuto: Shouldn't you be updating your other stories?**

**Happy-chan: Well... I had this _great_ idea so I had to write this down!**

**Ikuto: If you say so...**

**Hayppy-chan: I don't own Shugo Chara! **

* * *

**From the Sky**

**Prologue**

**Amu's POV**

_(Flashback)_

_I was 3 years old._

_I was happy, excited._

_The images were blurry, but I could make out one distinguishing feature._

_It was him. Ikuto. I saw his cute, childish face, full of happiness. The swirling sapphire pools were happy as he gazed upon me. We would run around in the Palace Gardens for hours. I played with him every day, but this memory stood out. I remembered the sweet smells of the flowers and lush greenery. We played and enjoyed each other's company. We would play tag and other games young children played. We raced around the garden, him chasing after me. I was giggling as I ran, calling out to him, and daring him to catch me. In my joy, I failed to realize an uneven brick. _

_I tripped and braced for impact. When pain didn't come I felt a grip tighten around my wrist. I looked up at my savior. Time stood still for that moment. I saw his face. He looked at me with a determined look, making sure I was kept out of harm's way. His eyes were full of love and determination swirled with the fear that I would fall. His dark blue hair whipped out of his face, showing the speed in his motion. I was breathless. Though I was only 3, I knew that he was my knight in shining armor._

_(End Flashback)_

I sighed. That was years ago. Ikuto had become prince of the Dumpty Key Kingdom, he moved away the very next day after he saved me from tripping. I hadn't seen him since. I didn't even get to say goodbye. The same day when he left, I became princess of the Humpty Lock Kingdom. It was my duty to serve the kingdom and my parents.

I closed my eyes as a gentle breeze blew. I was at my favorite spot in the castle, the turret with roses encircling the outer rim. I leaned against the edge; I could see my whole beloved kingdom from here. The fragrance of the roses washed over me as another gale swept softly over me. Everything was peaceful.

My heart ached with longing. I was wondering if I was able to ever see my shining knight again. I saw my shoulder-length pink hair fly in front of my face. I always came up here at the end of the day. I gazed at the setting sun. It lit up the land with a gentle, orange glow. The sky above it grew progressively darker. The sky above me now was midnight blue, with twinkling diamond stars dotting it. Every night, they were there. I saw his face in the dark sky, gazing lovingly at me.

I sighed again. I must head down to my chambers now. I was 11, the proper age for a princess to take care of many royal duties. I closed my eyes as I walked down the familiar stone steps. I wondered what it would be like to get married. It would be arranged, as was my duty. Hope flared in my chest that maybe the prince I would marry would be my beloved Ikuto.

I reached my chambers at the bottom of the steps. I quickly changed into my nightgown and sank into my bed. I drifted off to sleep thinking of my special knight; knowing that he was forever out of my reach.

* * *

**Happy-chan: Did you guys like it? Sorry if it was short.**

**I'm working on long prologues, but they're still not long.**

**I hope you guys are interested! **

**Please check out my crossover of Warrios and Shugo Chara called _Beyond the Border._**

**Thanks for reading! Please REVIEW! ^^**


	2. Chapter 1- An Unexpected Situation

**Happy-chan: Hello everybody! Now before you start complaining, GOMEN**

**for not updating! You know how school works! OK, done with my lame excuses,**

**onto the chapter! :D**

**Plus, ARIGATO to AliceKat for reviewing!**

* * *

**From the Sky**

**Chapter 1- An Unexpected Situation**

**Amu's POV**

"Hinamori-sama, it's time to wake up."

"Mmm…" I mumbled. I felt soft sheets underneath me, silky and smooth. The bed was so warm and fluffy. I knew the voice that was calling me, but I didn't want to wake up. Defiantly, I curled up and tucked my blankets around me.

"Just five… more minutes…"

"Hinamori-sama, do you remember what today is?" _Oh darn it!_ I was instantly awake. My eyes flew open to blinding light. In a moment of confusion, I tried to sort everything out.

"Ack! Nana, why didn't you tell me earlier? And pleeease shut the curtains." I shouted shielding my eyes from the light as I sat up. Everything was golden from the light. I sighed as the curtains were pulled closed.

"I'm terribly sorry, Hinamori-sama. You just woke up." I rolled my eyes.

"No one's here, Nana. Drop the act. I told you to just call me Amu."

"OK!" my private maid said, changing her mood greatly.

"That's more like the Nana I know!" I nodded in approval. Then the reason why she woke me up hit me.

"**OH MY GOSH!** We HAVE to get ready!" I screamed, leaping out of bed and frantically running around my room. I was freaked out. Today was SUPER important! Why didn't Nana wake me up earlier?!

"Oh honestly, Amu. D'ya really think that I'd let ya wake up late?" Nana exclaimed, grabbing me and pinning me to my bed. I glared angrily at the wall, embarrassed.

My face flushed red as I muttered, "No…"

"Well hurry up, dear. We gotta dress ya up for today!" Nana quickly helped me up. "Today is the day when your parents are decidin' who you're gonna marry!" I inwardly groaned. She didn't have to remind me that.

"Fine, fine." I muttered as we went to the dressing room. While we were walking I studied Nana. She was already ready! Her dress was poofy and frilly at the bottom. It was overall a light purple-pink, and a dark purple bow on her chest. There were different colored jewels bordering the hem. She wore a light purple sun-hat that had cream colored lining (Nana's dress in the anime). I remembered back when I first met her. It was at the crowning ceremony for the princes and princesses. Her sister Lulu was crowned princess of Dream Kingdom (name to change). Nana got to decide what she wanted to do. Since we were good friends, she decided to be my personal maid, although I thought of her as my best friend. She had to act formal and all in front of everybody, but with me she could be her spunky, country-speaking self.

As we reached the dressing room Nana explained some things. "Now I already got ya-"she clamped her hands over her mouth as a passing servant glanced at us. "Ahem. Excuse me. We have already ordered and received your gown for tonight, Miss Hinamori. We will be fitting you and adjusting the measurements if need be. Please step this way."

I chuckled to myself at her quick change in character. I stepped in the room and Nana quickly pulled out a beautiful gown. It was purple-pinkish like Nana's. It had a low-cut V-neck that had big frilly lavender lining. It had short sleeves and had a cut that reached my thigh. The bottom had similar frills lining the edge.

Nana looked around warily and said, "Now go on an' put that purty dress on! You've gotta look fabulous!" She shoved me into the dressing area. I sighed and pulled off my sleepwear. The dress was easy to put on and the silk slid over my skin wonderfully smoothly.

Once I was done I called out, "I'm done, Nana." She came in and admired me.

"Well, ain't you just the _prettiest_ thing? Now all we have t'do is fix up ya hair and put on some makeup!" I blushed and moved to a fancy make-up station. There was a pale green stool with pink padding. There was a make-up table with a big mirror attached to it. The wood was painted a matching green. Little light bulbs bordered the mirror.

I sat down comfortably on the stool. Nana started working on my hair. The comb was soft on my hair and Nana pulled it through to straighten my hair. When she was done she tied it up in a high-ponytail. She worked on it for a while and soon a fancy bun that looked like a rose was fashioned out of my hair.

Nana quickly worked on my makeup, making sure not to put on too much. She lightly dusted my face with a fine powder. She touched up my eyes with some eyeliner and mascara.

"There. Now y'all done!" I looked at myself in the mirror. I was gorgeous! The person staring back almost wasn't me!

"Really, Nana. I don't know how you do this! It's truly amazing!"

"Aw. It really wasn't nothin'! Now we need to scoot ya down to the throne room where ya parents need to talk to you." She ushered me out of the room and led me down the hall. Since there were many people about the castle, her mood had changed significantly once she exited the dressing room.

As we walked to the throne room, I began to wonder who my parents were choosing to be my husband. There were several neighboring kingdoms to choose from. There was Prince Tadase of Platinum Kingdom, Prince Kukai of Sky Kingdom, Prince Kairi of Samurai Kingdom, and (my personal favorite) Prince Ikuto of Dumpty Key Kingdom (who may or may not be engaged). Of the princesses, there were Princess Lulu of Dream Kingdom, Princess Rima of Drop Kingdom, Princess Utau of Butterfly Kingdom, and Princess Nadeshiko of Yamato Kingdom. (All the names of the kingdoms may change, I'm undecided.) I sincerely hoped that I would be engaged to Ikuto.

While I was wondering, we had made it to the throne room. I gulped and entered, Nana was following me now.

"Ah, Amu. I see Nana has brought you here. May we have a word with you?" Being the daughter of the Humpty Lock Kingdom, her parents had to talk formally in front of everyone else. But like Nana, they had other personalities when no one else was around. My parents waved everyone but Nana and me away. Now it was just them and me.

"Ahem." my mother cleared her throat. I gulped.

"Oh honey, dear! We have chosen the prince who you will rightfully marry!" my mother squealed. I sweat-dropped.

"Mom, I already knew that." Despite my words, I felt my heart pounding in my chest. This was the time I found out who I was going to marry. I hoped it was Ikuto. He was my hope. I heard Nana taking deep breaths next to me.

"NOOO! Why did our daughter have to get married so SOOON?!" **(You can guess who that was! ;D)** We all sweat-dropped.

"Well, Amu, dear. We have been thinking about this matter for quite some time now," My mother paused for effect. I could tell that she was gathering up all her energy for this next sentence. "We have decided that it is best for you… to marry… _**PRINCE TADASE!**_"

The world suddenly stopped. Time froze. My mother was leaping out of her throne in excitement. No. It was supposed to be Ikuto, right? I couldn't comprehend right. I felt something pierce my heart. It took all I had not to burst into tears and sob. Time sped up again and I could tell that Nana was worried. I tried to put on a cheerful face. My smile was more of a grimace.

"T-that's great!" I managed to utter.

"_Isn't it?_" my mother gushed. She was way too excited to notice the bitter disappointment in my voice. I felt like there was no purpose to live.

"We've already made the wedding preparations!" my mother continued. I paled. So soon… So soon I would lose my Ikuto forever… He couldn't steal me away if I was married.

"Let's see… Um… Honey, when was the wedding?"

My dad thought for a while. "Oh, yeah! It was in a long time so Pink Princess (my pet name I developed due to my pink hair) could get used to Tadase. **MORE TIME WITH MEEE!** It's in about 2 years."

I was beyond shocked. I gaped, speechless. _That long?_ I thought to myself. That was definitely long enough for Ikuto to steal me away. Hopefully, he wasn't already engaged. _No, you mustn't start thinking negative thoughts!_ I scolded myself. Hopefully, Tadase wouldn't like me and call off the wedding. I was calling on a lot of luck.

"Thank you, mother and father, for choosing my fiancé. I'll be taking my leave now." I curtsied graciously and briskly walked away. Nana tailed me all the way to my room.

When I entered, I ran to my bed and flung myself on it.

"**WHY?! **_**WHY**_** DOES THE WORLD HAVE TO BE SO **_**UNFAIR?!**_" I screamed into my pillow. Slowly, they turned wet. My tears soaking them through. I was like that for over an hour. Sobbing, sniffing, crying, wailing… Nana sat through it all, feeling helpless.

After I had calmed down, she approached me cautiously.

"Um… Amu, dear? Can I talk to ya?" I sniffed and nodded, hugging my pillow to my chest.

"Why do I have to get married to _Tadase?_" I whimpered.

"Well, ya parents did what they thought was best." she replied evenly.

"I know…" I whispered unconvincingly. I looked out the window and saw that the sun was setting. It had been a very eventful day.

"Thanks, Nana for being there for me. I-I think I'll get ready for bed, now."

She nodded and exited my room.

I flopped on my bed and sighed. Even though our conversation was shorter than appreciated, Nana really helped comfort me just by being here. I sighed. There was no way to change my parents' minds. I'll just have to hope and wish for someone to save me. I got up and got ready for bed. As I slipped into my nightgown, I heard a fluttering of wings on my balcony.

Curious, I went outside to investigate. Against the darkening sky, there sat a pure white dove with a letter in its beak. The envelope had golden glittery letters. _To Amu._ The handwriting was beautifully written. Since it was addressed to me, I carefully pried it out of the dove's beak and carried it into my room. I let the dove in a fine decorative cage, but it was still functional. I turned off all my lights and closed the balcony door. I lit a candle that gave off a sweet aroma.

Ever so gently, I opened the envelope and took out a letter:

_Dear Sweetest Amu…_

* * *

*******IMPORTANT!*******

**Happy-chan: And that's the chapter! CLIFFIE! OK, now you guys get to vote on **

**what names of the kingdoms you want! You can chose your own, too!**

**Tadase- Platinum Kingdom; CYO (choose your own)**

**Kukai- Sky Kingdom; Jack Kingdom; CYO**

**Ikuto- Dumpty Key Kingdom; Key Kingdom; Dumpty Kingdom; CYO**

**Kairi- Samurai Kingdom; CYO**

**Rima- Drop Kingdom (IDK); CYO**

**Nadeshiko- Yamato Kingdom; CYO**

**Lulu- Dream Kingdom; CYO**

**Utau- Butterfly Kingdom; Song Kingdom; Hoshina Kingdom; CYO**

**Amu- Humpty Lock Kingdom; Humpty Kingdom; Lock Kingdom; CYO**

**_Please leave your vote in your review! Thanks! (I really need ideas so these would help! :D)_**


End file.
